


The Twist

by machinegunkendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinegunkendrick/pseuds/machinegunkendrick
Summary: Beca Mitchell has her own unique ways to win games.





	The Twist

“Damn, captain. I never really noticed how big your biceps were until now.” Cynthia-Rose told Chloe as she revealed herself to the Bellas after changing her clothes and tying her hair into a bun.

 

All the girls were gathered around in Chloe’s hotel room, which was the biggest, in France for some quality bonding time before their USO tour continues the day after.

 

Chloe was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt that revealed her arms together with a pair of black volleyball shorts.

 

“Huh, me too.” Amy said, sounding amused.

 

“Oh, Aubrey and I used to lift in the gym in our junior year of college. But we stopped for some reason I can’t remember. Thanks for noticing though, Cee.” Chloe smiled sweetly at Cynthia-Rose and Amy as she settled down on a spot next to Jessica for movie night.

 

“Wait, no. Stop right there. Don’t just let this moment die and pretend that you guys are not thinking what i’m thinking.” Amy stood up from her spot in front of the television and earned confused looks from everyone because they had no idea what she was talking about and who she was really talking to.

 

Beca, who was seated on an accent chair at a corner, looked up from her laptop with a puzzled look on her face with her headphones hanging around her neck. “What do you mean?”

 

Amy groaned, “Are you guys seriously not thinking what i’m thinking?”

 

The room was filled with clueless murmurs as the aussie just stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. Amy groaned, once again. “An arm wrestle tournament?”

 

The Bellas made sounds of anticipation and some let out an ‘aahh’

 

“C’mon guys, seriously?” Amy asked as the murmurs continued.

 

“I’m up for this!” CR said, excitedly.

 

“So am I!” Aubrey was the one to speak this time and it gathered surprised looks from the other girls because Aubrey Posen was never one to agree and join Amy to whatever she was up to but there she was, going in for an arm wrestle tournament with her bestfriend.

 

“Great! So Chloe, since you’re the one who has like the biggest biceps in this room and probably the strongest, you will represent home while me and the other girls will be your challenger, how ‘bout that?” Amy explained as the other girls followed and gathered around the table for the said tournament.

 

Chloe chuckled, “Amy, I must say that i’m a little flattered,” the redhead smiled at the blonde. “But if you say so, bring it on.” Chloe placed her right arm on the table and assumed the position for arm wrestling as the Bellas hollered.

 

Beca just chuckled at the girls and continued to work on her laptop. Everyone was gathered on the table. Everyone except Beca. It’s not that she doesn’t want to join. But because she wanted to be the last and only person to take down Chloe. And she’s pretty confident about all that.

 

“Okay, first up, we have CR versus Chloe.” Amy announced.

 

Cynthia-Rose took a seat in front of Chloe and assumed the same position right as their hands clasped together to begin the fight. “On my count…” Amy watched as the two girls looked at each other with their game faces.

 

“3… 2… 1… begin.” And with Amy’s final word, the game began.

 

Beca could hear Aubrey and Emily cheering Chloe’s name while Flo and Ashley did the same for Cynthia-Rose.

 

Cynthia-Rose winced in pain as Chloe tightened her grip and applied more power to her hold. Beca, on the other hand, couldn’t help but watch what her friends were doing. Moreover, she would glance at Chloe momentarily. How she would bite her lip every time she feels the urge to overpower her opponent and how the muscles on her arm would reveal themselves. She shook her head, she shouldn’t be thinking of those things even if she has already made it clear to herself that she likes her redheaded co-captain and bestfriend.

 

A loud thump was heard from the table. Chloe’s arm was on top of Cynthia-Roses, indicating that the redhead had won. 

 

Aubrey cheered happily for her bestfriend as Chloe giggled and shook hands with Cynthia-Rose. “Nice game. Not bad, captain.” CR praised Chloe as another thump from the table.

 

Turns out, whoever loses has to take a shot of whatever alcoholic drink Amy would bring out. “What? You didn’t say anything about taking shots when one loses.” Aubrey said with a frown.

 

“I am now.” Amy said as she handed a shot of vodka over to CR. She didn’t hesitate and immediately downed the drink before getting up from her seat.

 

“Oi, Jessica. I hope you’re ready.” Amy called Jessica. The blonde responded with a hum.

 

“You’re up next.” The Aussie motioned to the chair across Chloe.

 

Jessica sat across Chloe and just a second after Amy’s count, her hand was already down, meaning she had to take a shot.

 

The redhead got a hang of what was going on and admitted to herself that she was enjoying what she and her girls were doing. But she was excited for one thing: she was excited to play with Beca. She eyed the form of the petite brunette as she waited for her next contender and for Jessica to finish her shot. Beca’s eyebrows were furrowed. She was completely focused on her work. The brunette told Chloe a few days ago that she wanted to create more original and creative content so that she could find a new and better job. The redhead smiled at the thought. She admired her bestfriend for a lot reasons. Beca being hardworking and passionate are some of them.

 

“Red, you ready for the next one?” Amy asked, causing Chloe to snap out of her thoughts. “Who is it?” The redhead asked as she placed her right arm back on the table.

 

“It’s me.” Aubrey, her bestfriend, took a seat in front of her with a smirk on her face.

 

Chloe mirrored the look on Aubrey’s face, “Game on, Posen.”

 

The night went on with Chloe winning multiple times. No one has won to her yet so far, not even Amy. Lilly was told not to cheat because it seemed like she was hiding something under her sleeve. Aubrey was a tough challenger, it took a few moments for Chloe to completely take her down. Emily was an easy one and Amy made her drink two shots for no specific reason. Ashley was pretty tough as well, considering the fact that she used to lift too. Flo was the one to play with Chloe before Beca did. The match turned to a comedy show because of Flo cursing repeatedly in Latin when she couldn’t beat Chloe and that caused all the Bellas to laugh, even Beca.

 

After the second to the last round with Flo, it was finally Beca’s turn.

 

“Shawshank,” Amy called out to Beca who maintained the distance between her spot and the table for the rest of the night.

 

The brunette took off her headphones and raised her eyebrows. “You already know what’s going on, you’re up.”

 

So Beca took off from her seat and onto the seat across from Chloe. 

 

“It looks like i’m the only one who isn’t going to drink tonight.” Beca said as she assumed the position. All the Bellas said an ‘ooh’ to their captain’s confidence including Aubrey.

 

“What makes you so sure about that, Mitchell?” Chloe was taken aback by her co-captain’s confidence but she maintained her cool and carried on with the game.

 

“I always put a little twist when it comes to games.” Beca winked to the woman in front of her. Their hands were now clasped together, they’re ready to start.

 

“Okay, the sexual tension that you two gave us wasn’t completely necessary but whatever let’s start the final round.” Amy’s statement earned a couple of snorts and giggles from the other girls. Beca just rolled her eyes while Chloe blushed with a smile on her face.

 

“3…” Amy started the count and Beca braced herself. She was sure that it was going to work. 

 

“2...” Beca leaned forward a little, enough to lean her chest on the edge of the table and bit her lip. And Chloe did the same. She clearly didn’t have any idea of what was about to happen. 

 

“1…” With the final count, Beca leaned forward to kiss Chloe on the lips before taking her arm down.

 

The room fell silent, maybe because everyone’s mouths were open in shock. 

 

Beca pulled away from the kiss and looked down to find her hand on top of Chloe’s. The redhead looked down with a giggle as her face turned crimson pink.

 

Beca just won the game.

 

“Yay, bhloe!” Amy shouted and suddenly, the room was filled with laughter and the sound of ‘aw’.

 

“Hey, Chloe. Drink up.” Aubrey handed Chloe a shot with a smile on her face.

 

“You won two things over there.” Chloe addressed to Beca as she accepted the drink from Aubrey’s hand with a smirk.

 

Beca raised her eyebrows, “Apart from the tournament, what’s the other one?”

 

Chloe downed her shot of vodka before looking at Beca and answering;

“Me.”


End file.
